


Long Time

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2015 Wincestmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve been at this for a long time baby boy, how can you think that I wouldn’t want this, want you anymore?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time

“We’ve been at this for a long time baby boy, how can you think that I wouldn’t want this, want you anymore?”  
“Dean.”  
“No I’m serious Sam, is that what you want? Because I’ll do it, no problem.”  
“You’re talking about taking a very big step Dean.”  
“Ain’t no bigger than anything else we’ve done in our lives. Way I see it, this just makes everything…right. Puts things as they should be.”  
“How can this work out? You’re declared dead I think like three times, wanted in a few states, and are still on the FBIs most wanted.”  
“I never said we’ll make it one hundred percent legal, we also have that whole brothers thing that’s not legal. Except maybe in the south, family marrying family is kinda a blurred line there.”  
“Dean c'mon man, be serious here.”  
“I am serious Sam! We’ve been together since you were a teen! We’ve been through hell and back, literally, and still we’re together and we’re alive and well and why the hell not?”  
“You never mentioned this before.”  
“Was too scared to even think about it, didn’t want to risk the chance that I would end up freaking you out and that would be the final line for you.”  
“You thought I would leave you?”  
“I’ve thought a lot of things Sam, some good, most bad. But in the end, its always come back to this. You, me, us, together.”  
“…you’re serious about this.”  
“As a heart attack Sammy.”  
“…”  
“Sam? You in there?”  
“…say it then. I want to hear it.”  
“C'mon Sammy.”  
“You said you were willing to take this step with me, what’s so bad about actually hearing the words?”  
“Didn’t take you for that much of a girl there.”  
“Dean.”  
“Fine, fine. Have it your way you big mush.”  
“Waiting.”  
“Brat. Anyway, Sam Winchester, will you do me the honor of…being saddled with me for the rest of forever?”  
“Dean!”  
“Okay, okay, serious time. Ahem. Sammy, my little brother. According to Cas and all the other dicks up there my soulmate by heavens law and therefore stuck with me,”  
“I’m going to leave.”  
“I’m getting there, hold your horses! Anyway. Sam, in all seriousness and truth and all that crap you like. Will you marry me?”  
“…of course jerk.”  
“Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> There is a graphic for this chapter too at this link: http://txdora.tumblr.com/post/135232451594/wincestmas-day-2-weve-been-at-this-for-a-long


End file.
